When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 6 - The Third Wheel
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then enjoy :-) x


Glee Fanfiction - When Blaine Meet Kurt

 **Hey Glee Fans! Just want to start off by saying sorry for the late update on this story, I been having some troubles with my intent – but I back now! With Chapter 6 – this chapter will be mainly on someone (being Sebastian Smythe) getting in the way off the Klaine relipship – and him trying to get Blaine for himself** **\- so hopefully u like it and if you do please leave a review to let me know as I do love and am really thankfully for them – so thanks** **and as always**

 **Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23**

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 6 – The Third Wheel

(Thursday 4th January 2018 – The Next Day – 8:30 in the Hummel Home)

As usel Kurt was up and awake bright and early in the kitchen making his father breakfast before going to school. He was in such a good mood after yetsday played out with the hole prom thing, things could not be better Kurt thought to himself. As he remained in his day dream of the prom he did even notices the smoke coming from the toaster behind him and the fire alarms going off in the background.

After this went on for another five minutes Burt was now awake and ran downstairs to see if A – If Kurt was ok and B- To see if he had a kitchen left. When he finally reached the kitchen he found the toaster smoking, the fire alarms going off and Kurt standing in a daydream smiling to himself. With all this going on Burt turned the alarms off and throw the burnt toast away – all whiled trying to getting to get the attrition off his teenage son who was stood in a daydream.

"Kurt" he said tapping him on the shoulder "Kurt" …"Kurt – this went on for another good 22 secounds to finally Burt had enough and lost it "KURT!" he shouted.

With that Kurt jumped out of his day dream and shouted "I OK!", then turned around to see he not so pleased dad staring at him in a angry manner. "Sorry Dad" he said in a low tone of voice hoping his dad was no longer mad with him.

"It ok Kido just be more carful next time" he said "Anyway – what where you thinking about?" he said smirking knowing fine well what his son was thinking about – or more importantly who. "Nothing important" Kurt said "Just school…stuff". Burt just rolled his eyes his son was a really bad liar.

"Ok – Well you better get to school or your going be late – here just take this apple for breakfast and don't worry about me I can get something on the way to work" he explained.

"Ok thanks dad" and with that Kurt got to school. Five minutes late he was at school sat in his first lesson which was glee. Utley Kurt loved glee , in fact it was the only lesson beside franch he did like , but today he just wanted school to be over fast so he could go and see Blaine. As Mr. Schue went on about the Fleetwood Mac album Rumours, Rachel turned to Kurt to get the gossip of him about Blaine "So" Rachel began "You meeting up with Lover boy after school?" she said to Kurt smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes and then finally give in and told her.

"Yes as a mater off fact I am" he said with pride. "Ohwww" Rachel reliped smiling at him "So what are you meeting up to do hun?" she said with a thought in mind. Then finally after ten minutes got what she was irrupting "Oh God Rachel!" he said in shock "Nothing like that – Just for a coffee and a talk!" he said. And with that Rachel smirked and rolled her eyes at him – before going back to listening to Mr. Schue.

Five more painfully classes later and school was finally over and done with for Kurt – and he could not be happier. He ran down the hall way straight out the main doors and all the way down the road to Dalton – his heart beating out of his chest but he didn't care as in a couple of minutes he was going to see his amazing, loving boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

Half Hour Later – and out of breath Kurt arrived out side Dalton Academy and went inside with a big smile on his face. However his smile soon dropped when he sore his boyfriend sitting down at and table with another younger that he had never meet before smiling, laughing and chatting away with him. After Kurt sore the other younger boy try to grape his boyfriend hand when he was not looking, he decide that enough was enough and went over to the table he boyfriend was sitting on. "Hi" Kurt said keeping a close eye on the boy next to his boyfriend. "KURT! You came!" Blaine said standing grapping his boyfriend into a hug, with that Kurt hugged back – seeing a displeased face on the other younger boy's face – which in a way made him happy. Then Blaine ended the hug when he heard the not so silent coughing coming from the other younger boy. "Oh god where are my manners – Kurt this is Sebastian Smythe the new kid at Dalton Academy" he said. Kurt looked at Sebastian and Sebastian just looked back at him and smirked evilly - already Kurt did not like him but reamed Blaine was there. "Nice to meet you Sebastian" Kurt said lying to the boy's face. Sebastian looked Kurt over – he was not threat to making Blaine his boyfriend. "Nice to meet you too Keith" he said.

"I think you misheard its Kurt" Kurt was with anger burning inside of him. "Oh my mistake" Sebastian said smirking back at Kurt. And with that Kurt just give him the death glare the look that says (If you touch my boyfriend – I'll fuck you up) look. After an awaked five minutes silent Blaine spoke up to end it "I get us all so coffee" he said , and walked to get some coffee from the coffee machine.

When he was gone Kurt finally spoke up and looked at Sebastian "Ok what the hell do you think you where doing?" Kurt asked. "I don't know what on earth you mean" Sebastian said smirking. "You know what I mean!" Kurt yelled "Flirting with MY boyfriend , trying to hold his hand – well you can stop it right now cause he is MY BOYFRIEND! MINE AND NOBODY IS GOING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE LITTLE MERMAID ARIAL AND GO PLAY WITH HER BOYFRIEND!" he yelled. Sebastian just looked at him and started to laugh.

"Oh Miss gay pride – I not going anywhere – and trust me Blaine not going to be with you for long I have him wrapped around my little finger and he will not needing you around anymore! When he sees he can do much better" Sebastian said looking evilly at Kurt laughing. And just before Kurt could respond Blaine came back with three cups of hot coffee "I got the coffee" Blaine said looking at Kurt and Sebastian. With that Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled himself close to him. Blaine then looked down at Kurt "Is everything ok Kurt?" he said looking confected, Kurt had never been like this in public before – he quite liked it. "Yeah everything fine thanks" Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek causing Blaine to blush. "So did you and Sebastian have a lot in common?" Blaine asked.

"Not really" Sebastian budded out "Not as much as you and I do" he said smiling at him. Trying to grape his hand again – but this time Kurt gripped it before him. With that the school bell went off. Blaine then said his goodbye to Sebastian and went off to the coffee shop to have another cup of coffee with Kurt.

At the Lima Bean coffee shop Blaine notice that Kurt was not as talkie as normal. He was quiet and was hardly joining in on Blaine chat. "Kurt is you ok?" Blaine asked holding Kurt hand. "You know I love you right Blaine?" Kurt asked worried. Blaine looked worried but then replied "Yes of course I do why?" he asked puzzled. Kurt looked ashamed of what he just asked and tried to keep quiet about it. "Kurt Why?" Blaine asked serioly. Finally Kurt brock "Because I love you so much Blaine – You're my boyfriend and I don't want anything to break us up" Kurt said crying into his hands. "Oh Kurt" Blaine said making his way round to Kurt hugging him titly "I love you too, your my beautiful, amazing, talented boyfriend and nothing and nobody is going to change that" he said hugging him.

With that Kurt smiled and hugged him back – him and Blaine where going to be ok he thought. And with that Blaine walked him back home. "So this Saturday to want to come to my place for a date?" Blaine asked "We could watch the sound of music or whatever you want" he said smiling. "Sure" Kurt said smiling hugging Blaine. "Cool I pick you up from here about 1:00" Blaine said.

"Sounds great" Kurt said kissing Blaine. The two then said there goodbyes and Kurt went upstairs to his bedroom smiling – Blaine was his and nothing was going to tear them apart.

End of Chapter 6

Hey Again Hope you liked – Chapter 7 should be out in a couple of days or a least in two week as I sort on ideas of what could go on next lol So if anybody has so suggestions please PM me as it would help Thanks

Ohmygleeme23


End file.
